


One (Hopefully Last) Question

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Full Moon ficlet #410: Stiraboutgotdamntime commented, "what a dork of a villian" -- I had to use it! Thank you, sweetie!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #410: Stir





	One (Hopefully Last) Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aboutgotdamntime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutgotdamntime/gifts).



> For Full Moon ficlet #410: Stir
> 
> aboutgotdamntime commented, "what a dork of a villian" -- I had to use it! Thank you, sweetie!

Stiles knew _someone_ was around, but at least he had the illusion of being left alone at the hotel for a couple of hours. 

His dad was in town meeting with the local sheriff, following up on Ezekiel O'Brian and what other problems might crop up with his death. Not that John could tell anyone that O'Brian was dead. _Fled town_ was the phrase they were using in spinning the story of their search for him.

Derek was at the Marley compound with someone from the lawyers' office, doing a basic check through the houses. They were making a list of what needed to be taken care of immediately (spoiling food, boarding up the houses, pets wandering the property), what could wait for a while (packing up furniture, dealing with pack members' personal belongings), and what Anna would need to look at herself (her parents belongings, financial decisions, managing the property).

Stiles had a hot shower, some excellent food, and an extended sleep. He was almost bored, but... something was niggling at the back of his mind.

He called Peter. 

"Hey, you!" Stiles said.

"What's up?" Peter asked.

"I was thinking," Stiles started.

"That's dangerous," Peter teased.

"Hush, you!" Stiles replied. "Listen, O'Brian definitely was the Darach. Even if he was pretty much a dork of a villain."

"Okay, if you say so..."

"And he was after the power of the Nemeton," Stiles went on. "But... why?"

A moment of silence.

"You had to ask a good question," Peter groused. 

"I'm hoping my dad comes up with something, but he's dealing with the fact that O'Brian has gone away and leading the locals on a merry goose chase. I don't know if anyone is looking at _why_ O'Brian was after the Nemeton, or if maybe someone put him up to it for their own purposes. Based on our brief discussion, I want to think someone pushed him into it."

"Can we let the Marley lawyers look into that?" Peter asked. "That's really part of their job." _And not yours!_

Stiles shrugged. "Sure, just don't want to lose that in the larger picture."

"What else do you need to do out there?" Peter asked.

"I need one more session with the Nemeton," Stiles said. "I need to set up the long distance relationship we're going to have to have. I should be able to do that this afternoon when Derek is done with the lawyers."

"Then you can come home?"

"Then I can come home!" Stiles nodded. 

"I'll check with Derek and your dad and see if maybe you can head home late tomorrow," Peter said. "Day after at the latest."

"Tomorrow would be good," Stiles admitted. "I miss you."

"Jamie and I miss you, too!" Peter said softly.


End file.
